Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of drivers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot or driver. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
These autonomous vehicles may maneuver themselves between locations using highly detailed maps in conjunction with sensors for detecting the vehicle's surroundings. If the detailed maps are incorrect, it may be particularly difficult for the vehicle to navigate without input from the driver.
In some driving situations, a driver may not feel particularly safe relying completely upon the vehicle to maneuver itself. For example, a driver may feel less safe in areas with dense traffic or in close proximity to a vehicle that is moving erratically. Thus, some drivers may feel the need to continuously monitor the vehicle's location in case the driver must take control of the vehicle from the vehicle's autonomous computing system. This may lessen the usefulness of an autonomous vehicle and a driver's sense of safety.